


Crop tops and jockstraps

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Jockstraps, M/M, Theo is too hot to handle, crop tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam comes home to a surprise from Theo. Smut ensues.





	Crop tops and jockstraps

**Author's Note:**

> Before i begin, i blame Alicia for getting the idea of Theo in nothing but a crop top and jockstrap into my head, and this was the result.

"Theo, i'm home" Liam called out as he opened the door, arms laden down with bags. "Can you come down and lend a hand?"

He dumped the bags he had at the door, before making his way back to the car and pulling out more, somehow managing to close the boot and lock it while his hands were all full. He made his way back inside, finding the pile of bags still there from just moments ago. Slightly irritated, he shrugged his shoulders, nudging the door shit with his foot before hauling the bags into the kitchen and on to the counter.

He was on his way back into the kitchen with the second round of bags when he heard bare feet padding on the floor boards and a quick "I'll be down in a moment" was shouted down from the top of the stairs.

_Must've been in the shower_ Liam thought, as he unloaded the groceries.

Bags of chips, microwave popcorn, dips and crackers, meat and cheese, all for tonights party, held by your's truly, filled the bags to bursting, and Liam just needed to unload the bags and then get started on getting everything ready.

He was just pulling out the jug of orange juice and pouring himself a glass when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Just in time Theo" Liam said sarcastically, taking a large gulp of orange juice as he put the carton back in the fridge. "Everything's been put away already."

Theo didnt say anything, and by the rate of his heart beat, he seemed almost... nervous. _Why is he nervous?_ Liam thought to himself. _Theo's never nervous._

Liam turned on his heel, about to say something, but the sight before him made his brain short circuit.

Theo stood there, hair still damp from the shower, in nothing but a crop top and jockstrap. Liam's heart went crazy, and he knew already that he was doomed. It was a simple crop top, a light grey, ending midway down his stomach, leaving his happy trail visible to the world. His happy trail, Liam was happy to note, was dark, starting around his belly button and getting increasingly thicker the further down it spread, before it delved under the waist band of the jockstrap. And what a jockstrap it was, a hot pink, the straps snuggly wrapped around his ass cheeks, while up front everything bulged out nicely, making Liam's mouth water.

He seemed unable to do anything, even something as simple as hold onto the glass in his hand, for a moment later, the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"Uh... hi there, Theo" Liam said, almost as if he was unaware of the pool of broken glass and orange juice he was standing in. "Uh... nice weather we're having, huh?"

_Stupid Liam, why do you even bother opening your mouth_ he scolded himself, finally getting his limbs in working order and making to move out of the centre of broken glass.

He'd just lifted his foot when Theo called out "Don't move."

Liam froze, looking down to see a large shard of glass just where his foot was about to land, and he moved it back, nodding to Theo in thanks. "Give me a second, i'll get a broom" Theo said, dashing into the laundry and coming out with one just moments later.

The clean up was quick, and luckily no one got hurt from the broken glass, but it left them back at square one, Liam's brain still short circuiting every time he looked over at the chimera.

"I'll, uh... just go and get changed, shall i?" Theo asked as the silence wore on. He made to leave, but Liam reached out, grabbing his wrist in a loose grip.

"No, please. I... uh.... dont get changed?" Liam asked, wincing as it came out as a question.

But it did as intended, and Theo turned back to him, one eyebrow raised, and _holy shit, how did i not notice he looked that hot before_.

"So you like what you see, huh?" Theo asked, a cocky smirk in place, but Liam could tell he was nervous. He smelt nervous.

"Of course i like what i see" Liam said, finally able to string more than two words together. "I just... wasnt expecting it, was all."

"Oh really?" Theo asked, as he stepped closer to the werewolf, cocky smirk only growing as he eyed him. "Tell me, little wolf, what do you like about it?"

_Oh, so you want to play this game do you?_ Liam thought, stepping closer to Theo, a hand coming up to press against Theo's bare midriff. "I like that you show of this" Liam said, running his fingers lightly through his treasure trail, ghosting lightly over the bare flesh of his abs. "I like that i can just... reach up, under you shirt..." His hand snaked up under the crop top as he spoke, coming to circle a nipple "... and just, play with these." He pinched down on the nipple, and Theo jumped slightly at the movement

"And what else do you like about this?" Theo asked, voice husky, and Liam pressed closer, burying his face in Theo's neck, breathing in deeply. The overpowering scent of arousal filled his lungs and clouded his brain, but he kept himself steady as he spoke.

"I like that these are bare for the world to see" Liam finally said, his other hand reaching around and cupping Theo's bare ass cheeks, kneading the flesh. The chimera let out a soft moan, and Liam smirked into his neck, his hand reaching down further to circle his hole. "I love that i have such... easy access to this, while your wearing these." He noticed that Theo's rim was, and he pulled his finger away, noticing that it was coated lightly in lube. "Eager much?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... may have thought i could tempt you into a little something" Theo said, as he leaned down to kiss him.

It was hard and heavy, but slow and sensual, conveying everything they felt for the other as they pressed themselves together. Lips still locked together, Liam reached down with both hands, gripping Theo by the thighs and hoisting him up, the chimera's legs coming to wrap around Liam waist tightly, his arms coming up in a vice lick grip around his shoulders.

"I suppose we could have a little fun before the party, dont you think?" Liam asked, as he carried the chimera up the stairs.

Theo could only grin, eager for what was to come.

 


End file.
